


Have some fear, something’s here.

by IoccasionallyWriteStories



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Gen, Horror, M/M, comedy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 09:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18280640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IoccasionallyWriteStories/pseuds/IoccasionallyWriteStories
Summary: Morpheus doesn't come for him again and Race is left waiting for his boyfriend to come back with only the howling of the wind accompanying him. Gnawing at his bottom lip, he decides that the woods have a very different vibe about them without Spot at his side to make stupid jokes about them. Loneliness and something else threatens to creep upon him. Unwilling to get freaked out by a bunch of trees, Race puts on the stereo and stubbornly sings along to Laura Pausini's 'La solitudine'. Nothing wrong with some Italian 90s nostalgia to beat spooky woods.





	Have some fear, something’s here.

"Oh stop it", Race says and slaps his boyfriend playfully on the chest. "You know I'm right", Spot counters smugly, keeping his eyes on the road. "Doesn't mean you get to say it", Race sighs and leans his head against the car window. The landscape glides by slowly, a consistent picture of dark trees against an evenly dark sky. The slow pace of the car combined with Spot's humming in the background is a perfect mixture to make Race's eyes droop. "Ya sleepy?" Spot asks, startling Race awake. The effect lasts about two seconds before he can feel himself slipping off again. "Yeah", he mumbles and he thinks he hears Spot let out a little laugh. "Then go to sleep, loser." 

 

The sound of thunder and Spot cursing wakes Race up once more. Sleepily, he yawns and rubs his eyes. "What's going on babe?" This time it's Spot who startles and Race gives his annoyed boyfriend a small grin. "The car broke down. I think the engine broke", he grumbles and Race groans. "Man, it's still a journey of three hours before we get home. I just wanna sleep."

"I know Racer", Spot shushes him, letting his fingers trail through golden curls before playfully tugging on one particularly stubborn curl. Race hisses at him in discontent, but doesn't move, unwilling to change his sleep inducing fetal position. His annoying boyfriend is not going to mess with his comfort, hell no. 

 

"I'll go look for a gas station. With some luck, we'll be back on track in no time. Does that sound like a good plan?" Race nods. "Yep. I'll stay here and catch some more z's, if you don't mind. Also, I've been hearing about stereos getting stolen, so for the sake of our stereo, I'll stay here." Laying his hands on his chest in attempt to look wounded, Spot exhales dramatically. "I have the most wonderful boyfriend. More concerned about his stereo instead of his boyfriend venturing out in the woods." 

 

"Yeah, yeah, whatever drama queen. Go get some fuel." 

 

"Aren't you charming?" Spot remarks dryly before pressing a kiss to Race's forehead. "Get some rest, you look more awful than usual, bitch." Before Race can start a tirade of protests, Spot presses a swift kiss to his lips. "Love ya, sweatie." 

 

"It's sweetie, you dick! I'm not sweaty!" Race yells as Spot exits the car. "Whatever you say love. Keep the doors locked and be safe." Race waves his boyfriend goodbye. "You too." 

 

Race sleeps for another two hours before the storm restarts and he gets once again woken up by the sound of the rolling thunder. He looks around in search of Spot before remembering that the other man has gone out. Shrugging his shoulders, he rearranges himself in attempt to go to sleep again.

Morpheus doesn't come for him again and Race is left waiting for his boyfriend to come back with only the howling of the wind accompanying him. Gnawing at his bottom lip, he decides that the woods have a very different vibe about them without Spot at his side to make stupid jokes about them. Loneliness and something else threatens to creep upon him. Unwilling to get freaked out by a bunch of trees, Race puts on the stereo and stubbornly sings along to Laura Pausini's 'La solitudine'. Nothing wrong with some Italian 90s nostalgia to beat spooky woods. 

 

The trick works and for a solid half hour, Race amuses himself by singing along to Spot's "secret" collection of Disney cd's. But then, halfway through Hellfire, the stereo starts malfunctioning and the only sound that comes through is the repeated "mea culpa". As Race stares at the system in disgust, even that sound abruptly gets cut off and the last thing he hears are the words "Kyrie eleison" and the meaning of them, combined with the fact that it doesn't sound the way it always does, makes Race shiver. 

 

The sudden halt of the music, forces Race to listen to the pitter pattering of the rain and the occasional clap of thunder. But ever so slowly, the raindrops on the roof of the car stop sounding like raindrops and Race's mind starts wandering. Is that truly nothing more than the sound of the rain? His thoughts take him back to the previous evening, where'd spent his time looking up videos of black-eyed children together with Spot.

They knock on car windows, he remembers as something persistently goes tip-tap. Is it nothing more than the rain or are those the tiny, hesitant steps of a child? He can hear her now, a little girl getting closer to his car. Tip-tap. Those are her footsteps for sure. Within seconds, she'll reach for the door handle and try to open it. When that will turn out futile, she'll tap on the window. Eyes wide open and curls framing an innocent looking face, as she'll asks that one faithful question. "Won't you open the door, sir?" Tip-tap. And there it is. A tiny knock on his window. Race really doesn't want to look, but humans are nothing if not slaves to their own curiosity. Slowly, he turns to face the window.

In the darkness, he can't make out a thing, but when he lays eyes upon the tree close to his car, his heart rate calms down. It was probably just a twig hitting his window. He ignores the fact that the tree has very short branches and that none of them could've been long enough to hit his window. 

 

"You're a crazy one", he says to his image in the rear-view mirror. He swears he can see something behind him move, but he ignores it and stubbornly stares into the mirror. If he doesn't turn around, it isn't really there. God, playing Bloody Mary in the sixth grade wasn't as scary as this. How did that game go again? Say her name three times and she'll show up or something along those lines.

'Bloody Mary', Race thinks, unwilling to utter the words, but his brain still curious and stupid. He doesn't want to see her, doesn't want to know whether the urban legends are true or not and yet, his brain defies him by staring deeply into the mirror and thinking the forbidden duo of words a second time. Who knows what happens if you only think it? Surely, that wouldn't be enough to summon her? Or would it? Morbidly curious, Race keeps staring at his reflection. It doesn't look like him. Of course the face is the same one, but the aura around it is different.

He tears his gaze away from the mirror before he can think the words for a third time. A cold gust of air hits the back of his neck, making the hairs there stand up. It feels like a breath, soft and delicate, but one that's as cold as the inside of a tomb. 

 

Unwilling to dwell on that thought any longer, he thinks back to everything that happened this week and tries to remember something funny. His worry about Spot threatens to overtake any and all activity in his brain, but Race successfully represses that. He retreats back to Tuesday, where they had dressed Kid Blink up as a pirate. The guy had swung his hook in a lacklustre way and had said 'ar' in the most deadpan manner possible. With a smile, Race tries to ignore the sound of something scratching his car and a voice whispering: "Let me in." Shaken and worried, Race falls asleep.

When he wakes up the next morning and still sees no sign of his boyfriend he doesn't know what to do. Before he leaves the car, he takes a deep breath to steel himself.

After opening the door, he's at a total || || |_ for words when he sees the scene in front of him.

Man door...hand hook

Car door

**Author's Note:**

> :)
> 
> For the people who have no idea what just happened, please google "man door hand hook car door".


End file.
